


The Cat And The Canary II: Cascade

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Cat And The Canary [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Plot What Plot, Prompt Fic, Series, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah needs relaxation in a hot, steamy shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat And The Canary II: Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> Date Of Completion: November 3, 2007  
> Date Of Posting: November 6, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Word Count: 243  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for my [LJ First Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/120121.html) for , who requested Selina/Dinah. Prompt: Shower. :)  
> The entire series can be found [here.](%E2%80%9Dhttp://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html%E2%80%9D)

Dinah stretched sore muscles, wearily discarding her costume. A nice, hot shower would do the trick in reviving her. Patrol had been a tough one tonight.

Dinah stepped into a hot shower, instantly feeling better. Water sluiced down her hair and back, her hand blindly reaching for the shampoo bottle. She shivered a little as water slipped down between her buttocks.

The shower curtain was pulled back, and Dinah smiled as she saw the shapely form enter the shower. The curtain was yanked back.

Selina cupped Dinah’s breasts, tongue lapping at wet skin and Dinah’s hands slid down to cup firm buttocks, squeezing and caressing as the Canary moaned at the Cat’s ministrations. Selina went to her knees, tongue licking at strong, wet thighs and sliding into the warm cleft between Dinah’s legs.

Dinah shuddered as Selina’s fingers dug into her thighs and her back fell against the cold-tiled wall.

Water cascaded down Selina’s hair, silver streams streaking through midnight-blue. Selina’s skin was pale, Dinah thinking she looked like a moon goddess.

In the next moment, all coherent thought fled.

Waves of pleasure exploded over Dinah, Selina giving her a final lick as she looked up, water running down her face like tears. Dinah’s fingers combed through dark tresses.

“I thought cats didn’t like water.”

“They do…if the cream’s tasty enough.”

Selina licked her lips, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Dinah laughed as Selina pressed her cheek to her Pretty Bird’s stomach.


End file.
